Love Live : The Meeting
by The little birb
Summary: This simple short story described how 18 girls come from 2 different schools , Otonokizaka Academy and Uranohoshi Academy met out of their th of the schools each has a school idol group called Muse for Otonokizaka Academy and Aqours for Uranohoshi ey meet together and found out something interesting. What is the interesting part that they gonna found?
1. Chapter 1 : Introductions

Before i officially start the story , i wish to introduce all 18 Members in Love Live School Idol Project and Love Live Sunshine. Before that also, what are them? They are anime under a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine , music label Lantis, and animation studio Sunrise for both animes can find all the information under this URL, wiki/Main_Page. The original anime just basically described about how the girls did to save the school from being shut down due to number of students. If anything you cannot understand anything regarding to Love Live , feel free to private message me .Hope this story can attract more people to watch Love , here goes the story. In the story, i would mentioned their full names at first mentioning and after that i will use just their short name.

In a charming yet beautiful afternoon, Kousaka Honoka , leader of Muse school idol group, chatting joyfully with other 8 members in their very own Facebook group chat. She typed," Hm, girls, now i am very bored , i studied so hard before this and I just want to have a break . Anyone suggest a place we go out together, and yeah of course where everyone have fun moments."The group chat suddenly seems quiet for a while since no one has idea how to answer that question. Maki Nishikino, typed back."Come on , seriously, it is just first day of school break and so fast you felt bored? No wonder this is our very own leader that no one else have, haha (laughing emoji)."Toujou Nozomi, the spiritual-believed girl typed ," Nevermind, how about a simple outing in the shopping mall. Besides taking a sip of coffee we can also played the games in the arcade together where no one possible to be left out from the group." Well, as usual, a word come out from a person who understand the members well always proven it is always the best. Everyone just happily agreed with the idea in different words but with same feeling which is happy in their respective heart.

They gathered at infront of their school door gate before kick off to the shopping as stated by Nozomi. Minami Kotori said, " Hey , still remembers how this group formed?It suddenly appears from nowhere in my mind. I just have a sudden mental stike right in my head, haha." Everyone looked at her and started laughing around. Yazawa Nico , third year student said to Kotori,"Haha Kotori why you suddenly mentioned this? It is really funny you said that."After a good laugh, they take off to the shopping mall.

On the other side, Takami Chika, leader of Aqours school idol group , strolling around aimlessly around the shopping stopped by in front of a school idol-themed shop and walked into the is so excited to see so much school idol-related stuff sold there. Key chain, photos, shirts and even daily necessity printed with the Muse school idol group members also available at there too as well. However, she could not do anything as she didn't bring money along with her a quite disappointed mood, she walked away from the passes by the nine girls and she suddenly felt that there is a aura of school idol in her sixth sense. She thinks that they are not just ordinary high school girls but SCHOOL IDOL. Nevertheless, she just passes by them as an ordinary high school girl.

Switched to the 9 Muse girls, they just having wonderful moments in the shopping mall. They played arcade games, strolling at sourvenier shop, and other stuff that an ordinary girls would do. Ayase Eli, scored the highest score among the 9 girls in almost all arcade games as she is a master in those games. And they spent their first day of the school break in the shopping mall as the times goes by very quickly.

On the other side , again , Takami Chika keeps thinking about the sixth sense that she had just now. She keeps asking herself, " Why i have such weird feeling? It makes me want to know more about who are they and what makes them not just ordinary high school girls."However, she just could not take that off her mind."Maybe i going to ask my friend regarding this matter? Since they maybe know what should i do with this? Or...". After silent for a while ,she continue to say to herself."Hmm, maybe that sixth sense just trying to fool my feelings.""I will never meet them second time right? Why i need to think so much? Ahhh just forget about it."She went to sleep after that as there is nothing happen. As for the Muse, they also go back home as usual too afterwards their meeting in the shopping days are went by without anything extraordinary happened.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sixth Sense?

Takami Chika woke up in a very fresh mood. This is the second day of the school break. Still, she is lazying around as there is really nothing to do. After she prepared herself and ate her warm-hearted prepared breakfast , again she indulge herself into the world of Facebook. Her mother cannot make herself doing nothing with that and she said to Chika, "Hey , don't you just always face to your phone screen for your whole school break?At least revise something for your own good in your studies. After that, you can hang out with your fellow friends. Is that okay for you?"Listening to her mom's word and makes she thinks again about her mom's word. After her interpreting neurons in her minds, she decided somthing in her mind and said to her mom,"Okay, mom, thanks for your advice...".

With her sweet smile, she run up all the way upstairs to her room to activate her "Mikan"mode.(As for your information, Mikan is a nickname for Chika in the anime Love Live Sunshine, want to know more about her you can search for her and if can watch her in the anime too!).She is studying so hard as she promised her words to her read through her books until if there is no the times slip by very quickly, the clock in her room show 12 noon. She finally done her revise and can't wait to hang out with her fellow who are the other 8 members in Aqours. In a lightning speed , she run down stairs and grab her phone to message her closest friend, Watanabe You about the idea of hanging out together in typed ,"Hey , You, how about we have an outing with our friends in the shopping mall? There we can eat your favourite Mikan, play arcade games and even go to your favourite school idol-themed shop too! OMG can't wait to go along with all of my friends !."You simply typed," Ya Ya i know , wait for a while i message others about the outing ."After this message appeared at Chika's phone screen, she just can't hide her happy mood and screamed in joy. Her mother heard that scream and quickly ran towards her as she thinks something happens to Chika. Her mother said,"Chika, are you all right? Why you screamed just now?" She apparently in panic mood and keep checking Chika's body to ensure she is really all right. Chika replied to her mother,"I am okay , mom , i am just excited for the outing with my friend. Sorry for my overact , haha..." She smiled awkwardly to her mom. Her mom laughed and said ,"Oh ? If so that mom felt more comfortable now. Haish thought what happen just now. You just make me worry about you."Both of them laughed as this is very funny for both of them, i think.

After that, You replied to Chika ,"Hey, Chika, i messaged to all of them just now, they said is up to you whether go to which part of the shopping mall will waited in front of our school's gate. See you there. Ciao."Chika quickly dressed up with a beautiful blue skirt and white T-shirt. After informing her mom , she walked away joyfully to meet up with her arriving in front of her school, Riko Sakurauchi looks at Chika with a impressed eyestare and said ,"Wow, Chika, never saw you dressed up so beautiful like this." The other 7 members laughed together as Riko never said that kind of word to Chika before. Riko said angrily but awkwardly,"Wh..a..t, I ju...ss..tt praised h..er dress.. is that a problem?"Once again they laughed for Riko's cute is maybe the bond formed between them that bring to the birth of Aqours.

"Okay, let's go!"Chika shouted happily and they headed to the shopping mall. Without Chika realised, Honoka at there too strolling around in the grocery shop, "Hanamaru Store".They just walked by her once again as there is nothing going to happen but not for Chika. She stopped suddenly and thinks,"Hmm, her face looks familiar... I met her somehow in the same place too...".All the girls fell weird with her sudden reaction . Matsuura Kanan stepped forward and said," Are you okay Chika, why you suddenly stop at here and with that weird-looking face?Anything bothering you?"Chika quickly responded and said,"Emm, nothing , just suddenly thinks of what we going to do at shopping mall, sorry for my sudden react, haha."Kanan is speechless afterwards but just walked along with other girls including Chika as well.

Their time spent well as the Muse did. They spent most of their time in arcade as there is the most exciting part for them. They dance, sing joyfully and fully unleashed their idol-looking spirit in the arcade. Once again they played until if there is no looks happy but in Chika's mind still stuck with the event happened just thinks,"Hmm, it is very weird that every time i approached her and any of them, the aura is very strong, i can feel them deep in my sole heart."Kanan once again confront her ,"Hey , Chika , you seems weird , are you okay?"Chika this time just waved her hand to Kanan as sign of she is all right. Again with her high curiosity, she want to ask what is really going on but she thinks maybe she thinks too much and ignored her desire to do so.

After a nice outing , the day ended with a peaceful night but once again not for Chika's keeps saying,"What should i do? Maybe i should tell Kanan since she noticed my weird reactions just now?"She is in confused and puzzled state as she feel like she should meet with them in this time, she encouraged herself and message Kanan about what she feels regarding her sixth sense.

How Kanan would react? How others react? What interesting events is going to happen on Aqours with this Chika's sixth sense? Find out more in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3 : Chika

In previous chapter , in case u forgot what is going on in chapter 2, Chika finally encouraged herself to message one of her friend regarding her sixth sense issue that keep bothering her for 2 successive i am going to continue what is going to happen next after Chika messaged Kanan regarding the sixth sense issue.

Chika messaged Kanan ,"Hi, Kanan, I have been put this deep inside my heart for this 2 days already. I have no gut to express it out even though to my , I have this so called sixth sense trouble keep repeating in my mind for this 2 days. Remember when we go to the shopping mall and I suddenly stopped at there? Well , what I want to tell here is that actually i met with this sixth sense because of the high school girl i met two times so coincidentally that makes me think i am crazy. This sixth sense actually also tells me that they are not ordinary high school girls but group of famous school idol girls. As a matter of fact, it also tells me that i should meet them and something interesting might happen among us and them that bring something different in our again, i want to tell that i might be little be out of mind but seriously since you are my friend, what should i do now? Thank you."

After typing such long message to Kanan , she waits for Kanan's reply to her waits as this might take Kanan for a while to read her the other side, Kanan switched on her phone and saw the message notification from Chika. The thing that bears in Kanan's mind is Chika is asking her regarding some studies problem .However, after Kanan sees the message , she is in shock state but after calming herself down, she continue to read through the message. She thinks."Hmm, as i thought Chika would not be like this as she never be such indecisive look in her whole life. Something is bothering her now."

This literally makes Kanan sit down and thinks again about Chika's message."Or i should tell others about this? She will never really care about this as this is not a big secret... right? I should message Chika first for confirmation."She quickly grab her phone and messaged Chika again,"Hi,Chika, I know this is really bothering you yeah for me I think you should meet them as your sixth sense said. In addition they are just high school girls like us, there is not harm for us to meet with them right?Who are them anyway? Maybe i can find them along with help from other 7 members. Is that okay for you?"Chika replied,"Well... hehe... since you put in on such way and yeah i think this is the best solution to this problem. Thank you for your advice and help! No wonder is my most independent and beautiful third year.. Love you so much.."Kanan replied with ,"Err , haha... okay, you are overacting , by the way let us tell the other member to help you out with this."

Kanan created a Facebook group chat consists all of 9 members of Aqours including herself as well to help Chika out. Kanan typed,"Hey , i created this just to tell you girls this that Chika recently faced this sixth sense that all of us should meet a group of high school school idols girl who brings out different to our life according to Chika."After while, Kurosawa Ruby, younger sister of Kurosawa Dia, typed in high curosity, "Hmm, okay , this is an interesting fact instead, so how does this going to affect out life?I can't really get the main idea haha."Tsushima Yoshiko, the little fallen angel come out with her catchphrase again,"Haha, with my fallen angel power, i suggested we should find out who they really are and how they bring different to our life.. Muahahaha."Kanan replied ,"Well, Yoshiko, i mean Yohane, I also come with that idea and that's all i can think until have other idea?"All of the members didn't reply to that but with same feeling which is this is their destiny to meet with the school idol girls.

"Nevermind, Chika , maybe we should do it tomorrow as the time now is very late. It is 11.00 pm already, did you realise?Well you just sleep without thinking and we will embark on our journey to our designated destiny tomorrow, okay? Now just go to bed and end your day with a sweet dream."Hanamaru suddenly replied,"Haha, yeah Kanan is right you should clear your mind for now. By the way, you should write this on her private message right? Why in our group chat? I am confused."Kanan reacted to that with just this,"We are friends after all, why we need to hide our true feelings from each other ? Right?"Ohara Mari, as childhood friend to Kanan, replied,"Wow, Kanan-san being so matured , never see such mature thinking words come out from Kanan's mouth, interesting indeed." Mari replied in such sarcastic didn't reply to that as she already knew that she will reply in such way to her for being like this.

"Goodnight, everyone and don't forget our plan tomorrow to embark on our designated destiny for all of us not only ."The day ended with another peaceful night with a full moon as every Aquors girls enter to their dream before continue tomorrow's destiny.

(As your information i initially named this chapter "First Meeting" but changed to "Chika"because it is not suitable for the content .. haha)


End file.
